There are numerous types of gaming devices in use today. Most of these gaming devices, such as slot machines, video blackjack machines, video poker machines, and the like, require the player of the device to purchase individual plays at a set cost or wager per play. Because players can only purchase individual plays, they may stop playing after any individual play. Furthermore, having to purchase each individual play is inconvenient. Thus, a need exists for a gaming device allowing more convenient and efficient methods of play.
One scenario in which players seemingly purchase multiple plays on a gaming device during a flat rate play session is entry fee slot machine tournaments. Such tournaments typically involve players paying a fee for a set period of play determined by the casino. During such tournaments, each player plays a specific type and denomination of machine, also determined by the casino, and accumulates points rather than money. Those players accumulating the most points are awarded prizes.
Although slot machine tournaments are popular with some players, the tournaments are inflexible and not accommodating to individual player's preferences. The organizers set the time and duration of the tournament, the cost to play, the amount wagered per play, and the type of machines which are played. Furthermore, the organizers must designate machines for the tournament. Because these machines are available only to tournament players and not the general public, the machine owners lose revenue for all machines designated but not played during a tournament. Thus, a need still exists for a gaming device which allows tournament style play without comprising the revenue stream of a casino, particularly where the player selects the time and duration of the period, the amount wagered per play, and the particular gaming device played.